


Seeing Double

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Clone Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fingerfucking, House Cleaning, Lesbian Sex, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Multiple Selves, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: While spring cleaning with your girlfriend (F/C), you find a mysterious object that neither of you have any recollection of owning, and you two quickly find out the purpose of the artifact.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: I loved the shapeshifting fic! Thank you so much for writing it, and it actually inspired another prompt if you're still accepting them. Imagine reader is dating Fem!F/C, when the two of them stumble on a magic artifact that accidentally clones F/C into two. After the initial shock this results in a threesome between F/C, herself, and reader. :)
> 
> Really glad you enjoyed it! :D This is a really interesting prompt, and I had a lot of fun writing it! This time it's Female reader x Female F/C. Also, (CF/C) is the clone of F/C! 
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !

Clothing and knick-knacks littered the floor you were kneeling on, the bedroom floor almost becoming non-existent. It was the season for spring cleaning, and you agreed to help your girlfriend, (F/C), to help clean out your shared closet. Normally, you find it hard to get yourself motivated to clean, but once the music comes on, and you see (F/C) start on the area that needs tidying, you're on your feet and by her side, her infectious energy immediately inspiring you. Plus, it's always fun to go through what old clothes and trinkets have been stuffed inside and long forgotten in the closet, almost as if it were your personal time capsule. 

 

You pull out a pair of lacy panties and swing it around your index finger. "I've never seen these before...Were you going to use them for something?" You smile and wink at (F/C). 

She blushes and giggles, taking the panties and tossing them to the side. "I was probably going to wear those for your birthday, but I must've lost them..."

"Hmm, nothing's stopping you from wearing them now~" 

"Nothing but cleaning up this mess. Bu~ut, I'll consider it when we're done with this..." This time, she winks and smiles, and your grin gets wider.

"I'm holding you to that, babe." You chuckle, subconsciously sorting through the remaining items in her closet at a faster pace. Luckily for you, you were almost done with getting all the items out from the closet, but you still needed to thoroughly sort through what you want to keep or get rid of. However, considering how much work you've done already, you think that the two of you deserve a quick break. 

 

As you throw fistfuls of items out from the closet, you notice something on the bottom of the floor, tucked in the corner. You're unusually focused on the object, pulling it out and carefully examining it in your hands. It has the same dimensions as a basketball, and a brilliant shade of blue, sparkling when the light hits it in certain spots. Otherworldly is definitely how you'd describe it, almost not wanting to tear your eyes away from it. 

"Hey, babe? How long have we had this?" You ask behind your shoulder, reluctant to look away, almost like you're afraid that you'll miss something if you do. 

(F/C) looks up from organizing the junk that crowded the floor, and made her way towards you. "How long have we had...what?" Just as she finishes her sentence, the orb catches her gaze, and she crouches down next to you, inspecting the object in your hand. 

"(Y-Y/N)...What...What is that?" She asks, curiously.

"I dunno...I just...found it in the corner..." You bring the orb closer to her so she can get a better look. (F/C) reaches out to touch the orb, and once she caresses it, a brilliant light emits from it, bathing the whole room in a blue hue, temporarily blinding both of you. The light subsides, and you two quickly regain your senses, yet still having to take the time to see properly. You blink, rub your eyes, squint, trying to do anything you can to get your vision back properly. But, it's still hazy, as for some reason, you see a vision (F/C) sitting across from you, completely naked. 

 

"(Y/N)? (Y-Y/N)? Are you alright? W-what just happened?" (F/C) mirrors your actions, trying to get her eyes back to normal while reaching around for you. You turn to the sound of her voice, seeing her shape from under the haze, and reach out towards her too. After a few attempts at trying to catch her waving arm, you finally manage the feat, holding onto her wrist tightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, (F/C). But, my vision's all weird...It's like I'm hallucinating..."

"W-what do you see?" She asks, scooting closer to you. 

"I see another you, sitting across from me, and...naked."

"W-wait...You're seeing that too?" And just like that, your both of your vision clears up completely, looking at each other with wide eyes, and slowly turn your heads to the clone of (F/C) sitting in across from both of you. 

 

(CF/C) smiles at both of you, standing up and stretches, showing off every curve and feature of her naked body, exactly identical to (F/C)'s. "You're curious. And confused. And I understand. To make things as simple as possible, I am an artifact that's made to fulfill your deepest desires. And one of you desires to have a threesome with another version of your partner." She thoroughly explains, eyes staring directly into yours. (F/C)'s same eyes stare at you, and you sheepishly try to meet her gaze. 

"This is...one of your fantasies...?" (F/C) quietly asks you.

"Um...Y-yeah...I...I don't really know why, but, it's something that excites me, y'know? The thought of you...f-fucking me twice..." You have trouble trying to explain why the fantasy excites you, but, it just does. You try to read (F/C)'s expression, hoping she doesn't find this weird. But she simply keeps looking at you with a blank expression. Then, she blinks a couple of times, and her cheeks visibly change to a bright shade of red.

"(Y/N), t-that's...Actually kinda fucking hot..." Her blank expression turns into a grin, biting her bottom lip and playing with the bottom of her top. "C-can we try it? L-like, right now?" 

* * *

 

You mirror her enthusiasm, nodding wildly, and (F/C) and (CF/C) tiptoe around to you, carefully watching the clutter on the floor. As you stand up (F/C) and (CF/C) already get to work taking your clothes off, (CF/C) working off your bottoms from behind you, and (F/C) taking your top off from the front. You help (F/C) out of her clothes too, placing kisses on her soft lips and neck in between stripping her clothes off. As (F/C) gets the last bit of clothing off of her, you flop down onto the bed, dragging her down with you, forcing her to land on top of you, giggling all the way down. Both of you get further onto the bed, and (CF/C) joins you, slipping behind you and kissing your shoulders while her hands massage your breasts. 

As (CF/C)'s soft tongue laps over your shoulders and neck, (F/C) kisses you deeply, her tongue exploring your mouth as she's done plenty of times before, but, always an exciting experience, especially now. You're lost in the pleasure of having two mouths on you, belonging to the same woman you love. But, you feel guilty that you're getting all the attention, and slink a shaky hand toward's (F/C)'s groin, trying to pleasure her as well. (F/C) giggles on your lips, whispering "already?" and moves herself so that she is kneeling in between one of your legs, her own spread as far as she can, giving you full access to her pussy. 

You tease (F/C)'s clit, and move down to her entrance, sliding two fingers up and down her increasingly wet folds. (F/C) whimpers and bucks her groin under your wet fingers, asking for more, and you're about to comply, before you're distracted by another hand teasing your own clit. You yelp in surprise, suddenly remembering (CF/C)'s presence, and turn to face her, about to protest.

 

"Don't be so modest, (Y/N)...I know that this is what you want..." (CF/C) says, before going back to sucking at your soft shoulders and rubbing circles around your clit.  

"Mm, hold on, hold on...I think we both know what (Y/N) _really_ wants." (F/C) winks at (CF/C), and she nods back, taking her hands off of your body, and making her way towards the desk by your bedside.

 

You want to ask (F/C) what all that was about, but she silences you with a kiss, bucking her groin against your fingers again. This time, you make sure to please her, quickly plunging your fingers into her vagina, pumping them in and out. You want to indulge her just a bit more, and place your free hand on her soft breast, pinching and pulling at her perky nipples. (F/C) moans on your lips, her tight walls clenching around your fingers. Just a few pumps in her pussy, and your strong hands squeezing her breasts, and (F/C) cums on your fingers, her juices dripping from your fingers, whimpering your name, hot breath caressing your lips. 

She looks into your half-lidded eyes, completely in love with you, and how you know exactly how to treat her. But, this _is_ your deepest fantasy, and she wants to make sure you're just as satisfied. 

 

"I think it's your turn, babe." 

Again, just as you're about to comment, you feel a buzzing coursing through your chest and look down, seeing a vibrator held in between your breasts. (CF/C) holds their position behind you again, back to teasing your tits with both her hands and the vibrator. (CF/C) then takes the vibrator and slowly trails it down your stomach, the pulses tickling your stomach. (CF/C) stops the vibrator right above your pussy, lightly rubbing the tip over your clit. You're a whimpering mess, arching your back and squirming your groin under the vibrator, begging to get closer to it. (F/C) and (CF/C) laugh at your eagerness, and you're comforted by her adorable laughter, but you _really_ want her to fuck you. 

 

“Shall we give her what she wants, (CF/C)?” (F/C) says, breathlessly. 

“Mm, I think we should...” (CF/C) moans against your red, hickey-marked shoulder.

 

You whimper and beg between the two, and with another laugh, (CF/C) plunges the broad vibrator in your pussy, its vibrations coursing through your tight walls. (CF/C) gets closer to you, her breasts squeezing against your back, one hand playing with your nipples once again, and the other crawling down your body, landing on your clit. (F/C) and (CF/C) take turns poking and prodding all of your sensitive areas, (CF/C) pinching your nipple and rubbing circles around your clit, her breath hot on your shoulders and neck, all in tandem with (F/C), slowly moving the vibrator in and out of your vagina, its violent waves pulsing from your entrance into the depths of your pussy and back again. You grind against the vibrator and (CF/C)'s fingers harder than ever before, wanting to live out the full experience of your fantasy. But they can tell that you're close, and they intend to end on an extremely high note. As you babble incoherently, extremely close to your climax, (F/C) pulls the vibrator out, and (CF/C) hovers her hands over the areas she was just playing with, and then, after a brief pause, everything is on you once again, (F/C) thrusting the vibrator deep in your pussy, and her soft lips kissing yours roughly, and (CF/C) sucking on your neck while pulling your nipples and massaging your clit. You scream (F/C)'s name on her lips as you cum, fiercely shaking over their bodies and hands, you own gripping onto the sheets, refusing to let go. You ride out the last of your orgasm on the vibrator as (F/C) pulls it out of you, dripping with your fluids. You collapse in (CF/C)'s arms, panting, sweating, and shaking, still feeling the tremors of the vibrator in your lower body. (F/C) makes her way to lay on your shoulder, caressing your tender chest, giggling, out of breath. You spend a second laughing with each other, collecting yourselves.

 

"I'm assuming that I've done an adequate job in fulfilling your fantasy?" (CF/C) asks, stroking your hair.

"M-more than just adequate...T-that was amazing..." You reply in between panting and giggles, looking up (CF/C), and you see her looking down on you, smiling. 

"Then I am satisfied. I will return to my original form, but, you're free to call on me anytime if you wish for you desires to be fulfilled." (CF/C) moves, leaving you and (F/C) to rest fully on the bed, and her body transforms into a beam of light, morphing back into the original sparkling blue orb. 

 

You hold (F/C) closer in your arms, still a bit confused, but thoroughly satisfied with the session you just had. "So...We're definitely keeping that, right?" 

"Oh, definitely! Next time, though...You wouldn't mind if we did one of _my_ fantasies, would you?" (F/C) asks, smiling and biting her bottom lip.

You grin back. "I'm excited to see what you have in mind." 


End file.
